This application relates to opening a cable having a length of filament disposed within a sheath.
One example of cable structure that includes a length of filament disposed within a sheath is a fiber-optic cable. As is well known, a typical fiber-optic cable includes an optical fiber that is disposed within a cable sheath, which may be composed of a polymeric material. The optical fiber includes a silicon oxide glass core (which may be doped to achieve specific optical characteristics) surrounded by a cladding layer to ensure total internal reflection of light, with the core and cladding layer surrounded by a fiber coating. The fiber optic-cable may additionally include a strength member or plurality of strengthening fibers made of a material such as a nylon aramid. Sometimes such strength members are referred to colloquially in the art as “piano wires.”
Opening a cable having such a structure, such as may be desired for breakout of the internal filament during field installation operations, may require considerable physical exertion. There are many instances in which technicians have suffered injuries in attempting to open such cables manually, including significantly disabling back injuries and the like. One example of a tool that has sometimes been used to assist in the opening of such cable structures is illustrated in FIG. 1. The illustrated tool 100 is commonly referred to in the art as a “Jones tool” and is equipped with a gripping mechanism similar to that provided with vise grips. While use of such a tool by a technician does modestly facilitate opening cables, the operation remains an entirely manual operation that may still require considerable exertion, with the possibility of injury.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved tools and methods for opening cables having a length of filament disposed within a sheath.